


Final Farewell

by ReinbewPastel



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow - Rob Kidd
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Young Jack Sparrow, jack sparrow books, old story, pirates of the caribbean - Freeform, rob kidd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinbewPastel/pseuds/ReinbewPastel
Summary: Jack and Arabella say goodbye for the last time. Sort of a theory of how Jack got the bandana he wore in DMTNT. An old ficlet I wrote in 2017.Fanfiction by me, Reinbew PastelPirates of the Caribbean Jack Sparrow by Rob Kidd © Disney Press
Kudos: 1





	Final Farewell

Arabella watched from the _Fleur de la Morte_ as her former captain walked down the beach with his sack, the one from the beginning of their adventures together, hoisted over his shoulder. She didn't know when, or _if_ she'll ever see him again. She tried to collect herself as he made his departure but she had the overwhelming sense that something was missing. Being out there in the open Caribbean Sea felt like nothing without Jack. Like the time when she and the rest of the crew left him, Fitzwilliam, and the _Barnacle_ to be with her mother aboard the Fleur. Arabella looked up at Billy and he smiled in approval.

"Wait! Jack!" she yelled as she ran down the beach.

Jack stopped and quickly turned around in surprise. She ran up to him with tears streaming down her face. Without thinking, she untied her bandana and held it out to him.

"Your bandana!" He said taken aback by her quick gesture.

"Yes. Please take it... to remember me by," she said.

Jack looked at her with glossy eyes and for the first time ever, speechless. He looked back down as she delicately placed the scarf in his hands. He tried to think of what to say but nothing was coming out of his mouth. For the first time since they last said their farewells in New Orleans, he felt a wave of emotion hit him.

"Thank you..." he muttered, not looking at her in the eye.

He then wrapped his arms around her neck with his face buried in her long tangled auburn hair.

"Thank you for everything, Bell," he said. "You really are the best mate I've ever had-ever _will_ have."


End file.
